


A Slave's Life

by Wolfgirl4vr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Appledore, Bondage, Chains, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Jim is a Slave, John wants to Save Sherlock, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Mind Games, Multi, Newt is a Slave, Pain, Psychological Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Servants, Sex Slave, Sexual Torture, Sherlock is a Slave, Sherlock's Mind Palace, Slavery, Sorry Not Sorry, Stockholm Syndrome, Threesome - M/M/M, Torture, Virgin Sherlock, hints of magic, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl4vr/pseuds/Wolfgirl4vr
Summary: In the year 1900, selling slaves is a booming business, though not all the slaves sold were born into slavery. Some were stolen at a young age and forced into the life. Such is the case of Sherlock, stolen at just ten years of age when his senses failed. Now age nineteen and being sold at his tenth slave auction, he meets John Watson. The doctor seems like a kind Master and Sherlock hopes that he and not Charles Augustus Magnussen wins. Yet as Sherlock learns who he has to call Master and is taken back to Appledore, he meets two other slaves. Jim  Moriarty, a master mind like him, and awkward Newt Scamander who dapples in magic and creatures. Together these three endure all the cruelties of Charles Augustus Magnussen, and learn to depend on each other if they ever hope for freedom. Sherlock also hopes that his brother from all those years ago is still looking for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so don't know what made me write this but I did. Hope everyone enjoys. First time attempting to combine a two different fandoms, so yeah lets see where this goes. As stated in the tags, there is rape, abuse, and torture, so if that is something that offends you, this is not for you. Other than that please enjoy.

The chains dug into his wrists, but he was use to them by now. This wasn’t the first time he had been sold at a slave auction and it most certainly would not be the last. He remembered the day he was stolen from his family, remembered being only ten years old and forced into this life. He had stopped hoping that his family would find him, or that his older brother was still looking for him. His first master was a kind old woman who didn’t think that a boy so young should be subjected to the life of slavery and was going to free him the next day. Unfortunately, she passed during the evening and the slave traders came and reclaimed him. Now he was nineteen years of age, going through his tenth slave auction. No master wanted a slave that got smart all the time, that could see things all the time, and that’s how he landed at this auction. His last master was cheating on the wife with one of the young female slaves, and he told the wife. Needless to say he got a severe beating once the master found out, and was given back to the slave traders to be sold again. They didn’t mind, they always made a fortune off of him. He kept his blue eyes trained down to the floor, standing on the platform in the room. He was a special kind of slave that got to be looked at by potential buyers one on one. All he wore was the chains around his wrists, the long chain connected those chains to the platform and a pair of worn, torn brown pants, and the bruising along his side from his pervious master.

            “What’s this one’s name?” He heard a male voice ask.

            “He’s called Sherlock.” The auctioneer, Hale Lightening, responded. “He goes for a high price though, usually doesn’t last long. He’s got a mouth on him. Want to look?”

            John Watson stared into the room, looking at the young man standing on the platform, waiting to be bought and looked at. John knew that about three others had already looked at the young man, but he had to take a chance. Ever since coming back from the war, he was lonely and his wife, Mary, had suggested they get a slave. John wasn’t too keen on the idea at first, but she made a point and that is how he found himself here, at the slave auction, looking at potential slaves. “Yes, I actually would.” John replied after a few minutes. The auctioneer stepped aside and motioned for the doctor to enter the room. He took in all of Sherlock’s beauty, and made his mind up that this would be the slave that he brought home to Mary. “How old are you?”

            Sherlock didn’t want to speak, but he knew better than to hold his silence. “I’m nineteen Master.” He tasted the bile in his throat. He hated that word, hated that this man, if he paid the right amount, could end up being that for a time being. Sherlock kept his eyes planted to the ground, yet he had learned a way to observe without getting caught. _War veteran, married, happily. Doctor. Lonely though, walks with a psychosomatic limp. Carries a gun. Bathes every few days, sent here by the wife to get a slave. Analysis, seems like he would be a caring master._ Sherlock always liked to take in potential masters to decide how quickly he wanted to get back on the slave market.

            “How long have you been a slave Sherlock?” John asked. He wanted the young man to feel comfortable, like he was talking to a friend. He walked around Sherlock, eyes travelling the revealing body, noticing the injuries from past abuse, and the doctor in him wanted to exam the young man further. Yet for all those injures, John had to admit that Sherlock had a nice looking body.

            “Since I was ten sir.” Sherlock blankly spoke. He knew if he told the truth, about how he was taken from his family when he trusted a stranger, that Hale would immediately ask John to leave and then beat the living hell out of him. Sherlock still hated himself for letting his senses fail him that one day and now he was a slave.

            John’s heart went out to the young man. Being a doctor, he would examine slaves, examine injuries left by the men that owned them. It was one of the reasons that he never wanted one, but he knew that he and Mary would be different. “What have you been trained to do.”

            Sherlock had to think, he had a list of things, both domestic and sexual, though he had never been taken in his ass. He was mostly used to suck off his master’s and he cleared his mind so that he could list off what he was good at. “I have been trained to do many domestic household chores, such as cleaning and organizing. I have also been trained how to suck my master’s off.” He always let his body go on autopilot when he was saying that part.

            John felt his stomach churning in disgust. He wondered how could anyone do that to a young boy. John shook his head, and continued with his questions. “Do you have any hobbies when your masters had no use of you?” If John was intending to buy this young man, then he wanted to know what he enjoyed.

            Sherlock was actually stumped by this question. He had never met a potential master that carried enough to ask what he liked. Sherlock thought back to when he was a child. “When I was younger I liked doing experiments, I liked science. I also like deducing the world around me.” He hoped he hadn’t said to much when he caught Hale moving slightly out of the corner of his eyes.

            “Dr. Watson, I believe that there is another potential buyer here to look at Sherlock.” Hale spoke as he entered the room. He liked that he was able to make Sherlock quack under his gaze. “If you are interested in placing a price on Sherlock, please see me assistant.” He pointed to the door that lead to the outside world.

            “Hopefully you’ll be leaving with me Sherlock.” John politely spoke. He nodded to Sherlock, and then to Hale and made his way to the exit. John found the assistant and placed his price. Mary and him had been saving for a long time to buy a slave, so he hoped that his bid was the highest bid on the young man.

            Hale walked around Sherlock. “You seemed a little too comfortable with that one Sherlock. Do you want him as your next master?”

            Sherlock hated Hale, knew that if he told the truth Hale would make sure that John did not get Sherlock, and Sherlock actually wanted John to be his master. “No sir. Just trying to keep him interested so he will pay more.” Sherlock kept his eyes down on the platform, waiting for the next buyer to enter.

            Charles Augustus Magnussen was one of the richest lords in the land and was in the market for a new slave. He liked coming to this slave auction, because he could usually leave with a few. Charles had heard rumors of a slave that was a frequent seller this time and was even more interested to buy this one. His last slave had been broken, and he needed a new one to break. Newt and Jim needed a new playmate, and so did he. “Is this the one I’ve heard so much about?” Charles entered the room and pointed to Sherlock.

            “His name’s Sherlock, and yes Mr. Magnussen,” Hale politely spoke. “This is his tenth auction to be sold at. He’s quite a familiar slave here.” He stepped aside and gave room for Charles to walk and observe Sherlock.

            “Such a pretty thing he is.” Charles spoke, his spectacles falling down his noise. “Would make the perfect addition to my collection.” He reached out to rub Sherlock’s chest.

            Sherlock felt his heart racing, the things he was reading off this man said that he was very clever. Then he saw the hand racing towards him and he felt a shock of panic go through him. Potential masters were not permitted to touch him, until they owned him. Sherlock was actually hoping that Hale would say something.

            “I’m sorry Mr. Magnussen,” Hale quickly spoke. “Unless you own him, I’m afraid you can’t touch him.” He flinched slightly when the gaze of Charles Augusts Magnussen caught him.

            “I only touch the property I plan to own.” Charles spoke. He turned back to Sherlock and rubbed the nineteen year olds chest. “And I plan to own him.” Charles quickly withdrew his hand, listening to Sherlock take in uneasy breaths. “Now where do I place my bidding price?”

            “Through that door, over there.” Hale pointed to the door on the left side of the room.

            “Thank you.” Charles politely answered. He looked back to Sherlock. “You will be mine Sherlock.” And with that he left to place his bid.

            Sherlock couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling that was in the pit of his stomach, and didn’t really care about the other potential masters that were looking at him. It made Hale mad, especially when the other buyers said a mute slave wouldn’t work, and he had to convince them that Sherlock was a talker. Finally, the torment of being shown off ended, and Sherlock was quickly shuffled back into the small cage. _Please let John be the winner._ Sherlock thought. _In fact, anyone would be better than Charles Augustus Magnussen._ That was the one man that Sherlock didn’t want to call master. Sherlock was able to mentally count the time in his head and new that within the next few hours Hale would be entering, saying that he had been sold, and then lead him to where the new master would be waiting for him. “And three, two, one.” Sherlock whispered as the door opened. He watched Hale enter the room, flocked by two of his assistants, as they forced Sherlock out of the cage. Sherlock stood in front of Hale with his eyes down cast, waiting to hear how he had been sold.

            “Guess what Sherlock,” Hale gloated to the young man. “This time had to be your most productive sale. There were some very high bids on you, but there were two extremely high ones. Probably the highest you’ve ever brought in Sherlock. Guess a few potential masters’ really wanted you.” He loved this part, for he could torment Sherlock just a little longer before his new owner took possession. “They were the highest bids on you I think since you were first brought here, and higher actually. Shall we go see who your new master is Sherlock?”

            Sherlock couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He knew he could bring in a good deal, but hearing that two bids were extremely close made him wonder. “Yes sir.” He kept his eyes down cast as Hale and the two assistants lead him to his new master. He was hoping that it was John. From what he could deduce about the doctor, John would be a kind master, and probably be the one he wouldn’t mind having for a while. Sherlock had hope again as he made the long a tedious journey to where his new master was waiting for him. Finally, the journey ended and he kept his eyes down as he heard footsteps approach him. Sherlock felt his stomach twist, and vile building in his throat as he looked through his down cast gaze and saw the feet of his new master.

            “I told you Sherlock that you would be mine.” Charles Augustus Magnussen coldly spoke. “Now let’s get you home to Appledore.” He let an evil smile fall on his face as he watched the young man tremble under his gaze. “Just put him in the cage.” Charles watched as Hale’s two assistants forced Sherlock into the cage on the carriage, and how Sherlock tried to resist, until finally the young man was in and the door was closed, sealing him to his fate. “Gentlemen, it has been a pleasure.” He bowed and got onto the carriage. He tapped the shoulder of his driver. “To Appledore please.” The carriage took off with a lurch, and he smiled as he heard the new slave whimpering.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock meets Newt and Jim, and learns what kind of slave Charles wants him to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. Updates will come, even if they are spaced out.

Sherlock couldn’t believe that Magnussen had won the bid, and now he was being tossed around in the small cage as it rocked on the carriage. He was finally able to get himself in a corner, far away from Charles, and tried to make himself as small as possible. It was hard considering he was tall and his legs were long. He remembered one of his pervious master’s was obsessed with his legs, would hide the upper half of his body and play with his legs. Sherlock shivered as he remembered some of the things that master did with his legs, he hated looking down when he was returned to the slave auction, reminded of what his legs had been through. Sherlock looked out of the bars of the cage, trying to memorize the way, this time he would rather be killed trying to escape instead of being returned to the slave auction.

            “Are you a virgin Sherlock?” Charles asked his new slave, he turned around to look at the new addition to his collection. He loved that the young man was huddled in a corner. At least he knew that Sherlock was afraid of him, and he was pleased with this notion. “I plan to be using you a lot, so it really doesn’t matter if you are or aren’t. Just a personal reference. I just want to hear the words from you.”

            Sherlock heard Charles ask him a question, knowing he should answer his new master. He didn’t want to, didn’t want to speak to the man. Sherlock read a lot off of the man when he first saw him. _Has two personal sex slaves. Probably looking for a third. One as light brown hair almost red looking, the other short black hair. This man is very intelligent. Cruel though. Blood on sleeve said he beat one of his slaves before he came to the market. Analysis, dangerous man._ Sherlock was still hoping that he was in the cage back at the slave auction. Sherlock knew he was probably going to be punished, but he brought his legs closer to his chest and forced himself more in the corner, the metal bars digging into back and side.

            _Change of posture, legs closer, virgin for sure. Beaten frequently. Is very observant. Beautiful eyes that change with the light. Sometimes blue, sometimes green. Nice build. Knows how to suck cock, judging by how swollen his lips look. Been a slave since he was young, but still has that definite spirit. Will be fun hearing him scream when I take his virginity, and break the spirit._ Charles thought. “Well when we get to Appledore, that will be the first thing that we take care of Sherlock. You will be a personal slave to me, and only me.” He smiled when he heard a low, almost inaudible whimper for those who did not listen for certain sounds. “Why don’t you come out of that corner pet, that can’t be a comfortable position for you.”

            Sherlock grabbed the bars, trying to tune out what Charles was saying. Instead he chose to concentrate on the chain links around his wrists. His wrists held scars from how deep the chains dug into his flesh in the past, all painful memories, but better than listening to what Charles was saying. A sudden scene of scenery set something off in his mind. They had left London, and now Sherlock was slightly interested in where his new home, this Appledore, was located. He let his curiosity get the best of him. “Where are we going?” He had never known a potential master to travel from any place outside of London, though the slave auction had been moved around a lot.

            “So you refuse to answer my question and instead chose to ask one. You are a defiant slave aren’t you Sherlock.” Charles noted. He turned to the driver of the carriage. “Pull over here. He’s a very observant one and can’t have him knowing where exactly we are going.” The carriage pulled off to the side of the road, and Charles smiled when he heard Sherlock start to move about the cage, reminding him of a caged tiger. _Maybe I can have Newt train Sherlock like an animal. He shows similar movements._ Charles got off the carriage and proceeded to the cage, watching as Sherlock went to the opposite end, trying to avoid being caught. “Such spirit, I’m going to like breaking you down slowly.” Charles reached out and grabbed Sherlock’s right ankle.

            “Let go of me!” Sherlock screamed. He tried to kick out, but that attempt was useless as Charles caught his other leg and pulled. Sherlock couldn’t believe for a man of Charles’s age, he was still strong. Sherlock tried to deduce what to do next, but his vision became blurry. He felt the sting of the hit, and the rapture of his head hitting the metal bars of the cage. He was barely aware that Charles was shoving him back into his original corner of the cage, how Charles made sure to secure his hands so he couldn’t move again. Sherlock let out a low whimper as he felt a collar being placed around his neck and the chain leash being tied off to the metal bars. The next thing Sherlock was aware of was that his world went black as Charles placed a blindfold over his eyes. Sherlock didn’t really need it though, for he lost consciousness shortly after.

            Charles relocked the cage, pleased to see that Sherlock still had some fight in him. He climbed back up to sit next to the driver and nodded his head for the journey to continue. “Are the horses trotting in sync?” Charles asked. He had been putting Newt’s skills with creatures to use as he to make sure that all his creatures behaved a certain way.

            “Yes Mr. Magnussen,” the driver responded. “This is the smoothest ride these horses have ever trotted.”

            “Good, very good.” Charles mused. “Seems he is actually good at something else besides sucking my cock.” He laughed and the driver laughed. Just thinking about Newt’s lips around his cock sent a rush of blood down there, wanting to have Newt take care of that when he got back to Appledore. _That will have to wait, have to break in the new slave._ He smiled as he thought of breaking in his new slave, and the looks of his two other slaves as he made them watch.

_At Appledore_

            Jim and Newt’s arms were getting tired, for Charles had tied them to the pillars in his bedroom, naked as always, and waiting. Their arms stretched painfully above their heads. They were put like this in case Charles came home with a new personal slave that he was going to break in, or if he came home without a new personal slave, they were ready for his use. Jim thought about how Newt was forced to watch when Charles first took him. “Are you hoping he comes back with a new personal slave?” Jim’s voice was distant as he tried to look past the master bed.

            “I’m…I’m sorry Jim.” Newt whispered out. “I don’t know. Either way this ends with him either taken us or using a new slave.” Newt felt his lower lip tremble. He wasn’t born into this life, and he knew that Jim wasn’t either, in fact they had both been taken by slave traders. Newt had asked Jim how he was tricked but the man never answered. Newt was captured when he stopped to help a dog, but it was only a trap. Newt was now 25, and this had been his life for the past five years. He was Charles’s first personal slave, then came Jim, and now there was another slave auction somewhere and they both wondered if their master would return with a new personal slave.

            Jim couldn’t believe that Newt had been a slave to Charles for five years, the way the man acted, he acted like this was still all new. Jim had grown fond of Newt since being bought by Charles Augusts Magnussen two years ago. “Wonder if he would force us to participate if he does come home with a new personal slave.” Jim still had a fighting spirit in him, hoping that he’s act of submission would keep Magnussen from really beating him again. _I fell for the oldest trick in the book._ He thought about the day he was caught by the slave traders. _This is my punishment._

            “Please don’t think like that Jim.” Newt whispered out. Newt didn’t really like Jim, but he felt a connection to the man, for they both were going through the same thing. “This is no life for anyone.” Newt still had hope that his love, Tina, and his brother Theseus were still looking for him. Yet five years was a long time and he wondered if they would want him back. Newt wanted to rub his wrists and shoulders, but the ropes were so tight it made it impossible. Newt turned his head to the window when he heard the sound of the horses trotting, and in sync as well. Newt let out a small sigh of relief, for Charles had promised to beat the living hell out of him and make it so he couldn’t walk straight for a month if he didn’t have the horses trotting in sync. “He’s back.” The fear in Newt’s voice sent tremors through his and Jim’s bodies.

            “How can you tell?” Jim felt the horror of what Newt had just said. If Charles was back, then nothing good was going to happen to them.

            The carriage came to slow and easy stop, and the servants and slaves a like were there to greet their master. The soldiers that Charles had were also there to greet him as well, and he smiled at his little kingdom as he disembarked from the carriage. He had heard Sherlock moan once they crossed the gates into Appledore, and from the small murmurs, he could tell that his new slave was waking up. He made his way to the back of the carriage and stared at his new slave. “Take him out please, and be gentle.” Charles spoke to the guards. He waited as they did as instructed, and Charles was removing the blindfold from around his young slave’s eyes. He loved that the first thing he saw in those eyes was terror. “Welcome to Appledore, pet.” Charles held Sherlock by arm and slowly stroked the young man’s face. “Before anything else happens today, we need to take care of a little problem.” He tugged Sherlock and felt as the boy struggled to keep his footing. He swung Sherlock in front of him and prodded the small cut that now had coagulated blood on it. Charles laughed in his throat when he heard Sherlock whimper in protest. “It will heal, consider it your first scar for your disobedience, pet.” He continued on his journey, still dragging Sherlock behind him.

            Newt and Jim both snapped their heads towards the big wooden door of the master bedroom when they heard the sound of footsteps approaching. They looked at each knowing that they were either going to watch if Charles bought a new personal slave, or would be the entertainment for Charles. They both jumped slightly when a young boy was tossed into the room and rolled across the floor. They knew right there and then that they would be watching as their master claimed a new sex slave. Newt’s heart went out to the young boy with the curly black hair and blue eyes, while Jim simply stared, indifferent about it all.

            Sherlock felt his body spin across the wooden floor and when he stopped, he looked up and saw that two naked men, probably not much older than him, where staring down on him. _The one on the left, timid, been a slave for a while, yet still timid and not broken. Has blue eyes and seems a gentle soul. The one on the right seems cold and distant, but it is an act. Dark brown eyes, and a thinker like me._ Sherlock looked back to the door and watched as Charles stalked inside the room and slammed the door shut. He watched as the young man on the left flinched at the noise, but the one on the right just kept staring. Sherlock felt weak as he slowly got on his legs, the head wound making his reactions slightly delayed. “D…don’t co…come near…near me.” Sherlock stuttered out. He was mentally scolding himself for not being able to come back with a more advance vocabulary.

            “I like that you have fight in you, I really do.” Charles slowly spoke. He was quick to grab Sherlock, who was slow to move. “But there is something that we need to take care of first. Newt and Jim, please pay attention, I’m about to be the first Master this boy has taken in his ass. Should be a spectacular show to watch.” He felt Sherlock try to resist, but Charles was stronger and had all his wit about him as he threw the struggling young man on the bed. Sherlock struggled the entire time, but Charles didn’t care, he allowed his personal slaves to rebel for a little while. It helped to break their spirits. Charles grabbed one of the restraints, on the right side of the bed and pounced on Sherlock. After a few minutes of struggling, Charles was able to turn Sherlock on his chest, making sure that his head was facing Newt and Jim. He wanted them to watch Sherlock’s face change as he took him. Charles grabbed Sherlock’s left arm and placed the restraint around his wrist. “Newt, please be so kind as to give me the other restraint, and nothing funny. I have no problem taken you down to the stables after this.”

            Newt couldn’t look at the young man, the terror going across his face was a painful reminder of what he and Jim had gone through. He kept his eyes cast to the right side as he flicked his wrist, and could feel the small sliver of magic course through his veins. He guided the other restraint into Magnussen’s hand, hating himself for having to help restrain the scared boy.

            “Thank you Newt.” Charles spoke. He used that restraint to restrain Sherlock’s right arm, loving how his arms crossed to make an x and how his shoulder’s seemed to strain against the position. “How rude of me. I forgot to introduce you to everyone.” Magnussen whispered into Sherlock’s ear. He sat back up, loving the feel of Sherlock’s struggle under him. It was causing his member to become painfully hard. “So the one tied to the left with the blue eyes and light brown hair is Newt. He was my first personal slave, how long has it been Newt five years now? And my dear boy I want your eyes looking over here.” He entangled his fingers in Sherlock’s black hair forcing his head to look at Newt.

            Newt slowly made himself look at the scene in front of him, though nothing was happening yet, he knew what was coming. “Yes Master.” Newt whispered out.

            “Just making sure you remembered my dear boy.” Charles smiled. He made Sherlock look to the right. “That one is Jim. He’s been my personal slave now for two years now. His story is similar to yours, but I’ve been his longest Master. Isn’t that right Jim?”

            Jim tugged at the ropes, hating that man, hating this life he had been forced into. Jim remembered being taken at only five years old and forced into this life. _No, don’t go there._ Jim shook his head before he answered. “Yes Master.” Jim robotically spoke. He had to keep up the charade that he was broken.

            “Now Newt and Jim, this is Sherlock, and he’s going to be joining our little family.” Charles gleefully spoke. “Sherlock, I think it is time we get back to what we were doing.” Magnussen slowly got off of Sherlock, watching as the boy tried to thrash around as he took hold of his right ankle and grabbed a restraint that was within reach. Once his task of restraining that ankle was completed, he stalked around the bed and did the same thing. When he was satisfied, he smiled and let out a small chuckle. “Oh dear Sherlock, it seems I forgot to take your pants off. Oh well that means I get to shred them, after all as my personal slave you won’t be needed them anymore.

            Sherlock couldn’t help the groan that escaped his lips as he felt Charles start to tear and remove his pants. Never before has a master ever attempted to take him, for Sherlock could usually use his mouth and make them forget. “No.” It was all Sherlock could muster to say. He didn’t want this, and he didn’t want others to watch. He could see that they were restrained as well and had no choice, but the one thing that was tickling his brain was that Newt had moved the restraint with his hand. _Magic isn’t possible._ It was all he could think about as he heard Charles removing his clothes. Sherlock couldn’t control his body from shaking when he felt the hard member press against his tight hole. He felt Charles lean down and his mouth by Sherlock’s right year.

            “If you had behaved in the cage and answered my question’s when I asked them, then I could have prepared you, even made this a little pleasurable for you. But you had to be stubborn, so it will probably be extremely unpleasant.” Charles sinisterly spoke. He lined himself up with Sherlock’s unprepared hole, and quickly snapped his hips forward, driving his hard member all the way in, all the way to the hilt, and Charles groaned out in pleasure. He loved the tightness and how Sherlock’s muscles tightened around his member and the ear shattering scream that erupted from Sherlock’s mouth.

            ”GAHHH!!!” Sherlock screamed out. This was the worst pain that he had ever felt before, and he had received plenty of beatings from plenty of master’s. He could barely see past his blurry, tear filled vision, as he looked towards Newt and Jim, and from what he could see Newt looked like he hated, but Jim still had a cold stare. “AHHH!!!” He felt the intruding member start to slowly pull out, halfway, then it was forced back in. Sherlock could feel that a steady pace was building, and he could tell that he was bleeding. He was thankful for it, because it made the intrusion a little less painful. Sherlock was gasping for air, wondering how long Charles was going to keep. Everything blended together, and soon he became numb, not being able to calculate time, his only escape was his mind palace, but he couldn’t escape long before Magnussen was bringing him back to reality. The only place he ever felt safe, since he was taken as a child, was no longer safe with the assault that Charles Augusts Magnussen. Sherlock bit his lip to try and suppress the whimpering, moaning and groaning, but it was no use. Every thrust caused Sherlock to whimper, moan, and groan, he couldn’t help it. After what felt like hours, though Sherlock knew it was probably close to at least thirty minutes before he felt the intruding member twitch, and felt a hot sticky substance, _his cum,_ Sherlock thought enter him. Sherlock couldn’t stop himself from whimpering when Charles pulled out of him with a low wet pop. He felt the shift change on the bed, and watched as Charles walked in front of him. He watched Charles get dressed and go to Newt first and then Jim to release them. Sherlock wondered how much more could happen to him.

            “Release him and get him clean up my boys. Then return to your room and all three of you rest. We will have some fun tomorrow.” Charles slowly left the room, and then quickly turned around as he remembered something. “Oh and do explain the rules to Sherlock. I would hate to have to punish him because of a careless mistake that could have been avoided.”

            “Yes Master.” Jim and Newt said in unison. They made their way to the bed to help Sherlock. Newt was gentle and careful, as if he was approaching a wounded animal, while Jim show no signs of caring as they set about their task, knowing that Sherlock needed a lot of attention.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft is looking for his brother. He runs into someone else looking for their family member as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that everyone is enjoying this story so far and continues to enjoy.

“What number is this?” Mycroft asked as he looked through his telescope. He sat upon his black stallion, dressed in his finest robes, his cape wrapped around his shoulders with the giant golden H stitched in the center.

            Athena turned her head to her left to stare at her boss for a moment before she answered. “This week, month, year, or overall sir?” She pulled up on the reins of her horse slightly to pull it back.

            Mycroft loved that Athena was so detailed in her work, and had been by his side since he began this quest over nine years ago. “Let’s say this week. I think if I hear overall it would be too depressing.” He tugged on the reins of his horse, and felt as the animal stamped its feet. He placed the telescope in the satchel that hung from the stallion’s hip.

            “Yes sir,” Athena spoke. “This one this week makes this the fifteenth one.” She could see the gears turning in Mycroft’s head. She did care deeply for the lord, after all the Holmes family was one of the twelve power’s that helped govern the land and the one with the most power. She could understand why Mycroft wanted the search to end, after all the sister was mad.

            Mycroft just stared from the hilltop. _That is still too depressing to hear._ It had been nine years since he failed a second time, and he swore to not stop until he found what was missing. “I’m afraid to know the actual number overall, as long as we’ve been doing this.” _Course I have had to stop and take care of government business._

            “That sir would be over a two thousand.” Athena spoke. She knew that Mycroft had not actually asked for a number, but in a way he was prodding for it.

            Mycroft looked at Athena, thankful to have her on his team, but at the same time hating how thorough she was. “Now that is just simply depressing” He couldn’t believe all those stops and not once have they found sign of what they were looking for. Mycroft pulled the reins to the left, causing the stallion to turn that way so that he was facing Athena and his army of over 200 soldiers. “Athena I want you and ten men to accompany me down there. Ask the standard questions and be observant. We need to find him.” He tugged the reins to the right to straighten the stallion out once more, clicked his tongue, and started to head towards the company down at the bottom of the hill. Mycroft knew that Athena and the ten men were right behind him.

            Hale Lightening was busy checking out some of the new slaves that had just arrived, when he turned his head to the hillside and he could see the dust being kicked by the horses. One of his assistants came rushing over to him.

            “It appears to be a lord sir,” the assistant informed Hale. “What shall we do?”

            Hale considered his options. “If it is a lord, then he is from one of the twelve families. Have only official records out, and any on slaves that are legally allowed to be sold. The rest of the records are to be hidden.” He turned his head back to the new group of slaves that had arrived. “Take them to the cages with the other slaves, they’ll go for auction in a few days.” Hale went to his tent to await the arrival of his guests.

            Mycroft hated going to places like this, they were all the same, young men and woman put up for sale and sold like cattle. He was trying to change that, make slave trading illegal, but with it being such a global business and that he was only one lord of twelve families, he couldn’t do much. There were times he wondered if he would ever find his brother and ease the guilt he felt from those nine years ago. He took in the surroundings of the slave trader’s camp, trying to deduce if this was in fact the one where his brother could be. The trotting of the horse’s hooves on the ground was soft and steady as he made his way to the biggest tent in the encampment, for usually those are where the owners of the slave camp were. Once in front of the tent Mycroft disembarked from his horse, and waited, as the owner of the tent slowly approached him. Athena was by his side in a minute. Mycroft studied the man that was approaching him. _Walks like the master of this place. Owns it. Has many slaves. Though many are not legal. His clever, but not that clever. Been in the business for a while._ Mycroft continued to analyze the man as he approached him. “You must be the owner of this trade.”

            “Yeah, names Hale Lightening.” Hale spoke as he bowed in respect to the lord. “Which family Lord to I have the pleasure of addressing on this fine day?”

            “Lord Mycroft Holmes, of the Holmes family, and you would do better to kneel to the most powerful of the families.” Athena quickly chimed in. She looked at Mycroft and then quickly looked away, knowing she had probably over stepped her boundaries.

            Mycroft was thankful to have so loyal as Athena, but she could get head strong sometimes. “Thank you Athena.” Mycroft calmly told her. “Now Mr. Lightening, I am look for a young man.”

            “We’ve got plenty of those around here. Any specifics?” Hale quickly cut in.

            “Yes quite a few actually.” Mycroft stayed calm as he was talking. “The young man would be about nineteen years of age now, have black curly hair, blue eyes or even green, depending on the light, would probably have a violin, and his name is Sherlock.” Mycroft watched as a slight twitch ran through this Hale person.

            “I’m sorry Lord Holmes, we haven’t had a slave here by that name.” Hale spoke. He scratched the back of his head. “I can give you our records so you can check for yourself if you wish. If you don’t mind sir, why are you looking for a slave by the name of Sherlock?”

            Mycroft felt a weird human emotion run through him, it was anger. He took a few deep breaths to control himself before he spoke. “I care because his name is Sherlock Holmes, my brother and heir to the Holmes name. I have been searching for him for over nine years and soon it will be ten in two weeks.” He watched as the emotions on Hale’s face seemed to turn to sympathy for him. Something about this slave trader seemed to rub Mycroft and he could tell that the man was with holding information from him.

            “I am so sorry; it is a shame when family members are taken. Gives us who follow the laws of slave trade a bad name if you ask me.” Hale sounded upset. “To think a trader had some balls to go after a member of the twelve families.”

            Mycroft wasn’t buying the man’s sympathy. “Yes it is. I would like a copy of your records. Hand them to my loyal assistant here and I’ll be on my way.” Mycroft turned around and quickly mounted his horse once more.

            He waited and watched as Hale quickly went to get the records that he asked for and brought them back. Mycroft watched as the records were handed over to Athena and waited as mounted her horse. Soon they were heading back up towards the camp, to look through what he was sure were only half the records of that slave camp. “You know the drill Athena, check the names, see if they match previous ones we have. If a new name appears, then inform me. If not, then we make our rounds as usually.” Mycroft rode ahead to his men. “Move out, we’ll ride for a while, see if we come across another slave camp, and if not, then we will rest for the night before heading back to the Holmes estate.”

            The men cheered as Mycroft turned the horse to head east along the trail of the hilltop. He knew that Athena didn’t need to be at a table to look over the records, she had become quite skilled at reading from horseback and it made covering more ground more convenient for him. _Nine years’ brother mine, nine long painful years._ Mycroft thought as the galloped on ward. _I should have played with you instead of telling you to shove off. You wouldn’t have grabbed your violin, you wouldn’t have been so far from home, and you wouldn’t be missing._ Everything he could have done differently that day continued to eat away at him, every day for nine years. He remembered that day, going out to look for his brother, and watching Sherlock get taken by a slave trader.

            _“Mycroft!” His mother yelled at him. She had entered his private study, and for fifteen years old he enjoyed the study._

_“Yes mother?” Mycroft asked. He was annoyed that she would interrupt him while he was busy. He liked planning for the future, and that meant being prepared to take over from his father the spot on the tribe board. Sherlock had been round probably an hour ago to annoy him as well._

_“It’s late and your brother isn’t anywhere to be found Mycroft.” His mother informed him. “Have you seen Sherlock at all?”_

_Mycroft huffed out in irritation, for he could not believe that in less than an hour his brother had managed to get his mother worried. “I saw him an hour ago. He was being a little cock and was annoying me too. I sent him away.”_

_“Watch your language young man. You are not on the tribe board yet and your father can stay on for another ten years.” His mother informed him. “Now as for your brother was the sun still up?”_

_Now Mycroft was trying not to lose his temper at his mother, it wasn’t her fault that she had a lower intelligence than him. “Yes the sun was still up and it is still…” Mycroft began to say as he looked out the window. The sun in fact had gone down, which meant that it had been more than just an hour since he saw his brother. “I seem to have lost track of time.”_

_“Go find him Mycroft.” His mother insisted. “I’ve called his name all around the house and he won’t answer. His violin is missing, and I think he may have ventured off the grounds. Can you please go look?” The worry in her voice was pulling at Mycroft._

_“Yes, I will.” Mycroft said as he pushed himself from the desk. He couldn’t believe that Sherlock would go anywhere further than the sight of the house. He thought about how he was going to give Sherlock such a lecture about leaving the grounds. “Sherlock!” Mycroft yelled as he cupped his hands. He couldn’t believe with how brilliant his younger brother was and yet so stupid for venturing further from the grounds. “Sherlock! You little shit! If you are playing a prank on mother and I, then you will be in deep trouble!” Mycroft yelled. “Sherlock!” Mycroft hated that he himself was venturing so far off the grounds as well now to find his baby brother_

_His head immediately snapped to the right when he thought he heard a noise. Mycroft stopped tried to hone his hearing, and then he definitely knew he heard something. It was far away, coming from the right and as he ran towards the sound, it became louder. “Sherlock!”_

_“Mycroft help!” Sherlock’s voice called from a distance. That was all it took for Mycroft to start running faster, his fitness be damned. His baby brother was in trouble. He tried to listened but the sound was gone. He ran in the direction, and was almost hit by a horse that was running by him. Mycroft fell down and turned in time to see that a young boy, Sherlock, was tied up, and gagged, and those eyes of Sherlock’s pleading with his brother to save him, as the rider encouraged the horse to run faster. Sherlock’s violin strapped to the back of the saddle rocking with the movements of the horse._

_“Sherlock!” Mycroft yelled as he quickly got himself up on his feet and began running after the rider and horse. He knew he would never be able to catch the horse, but he had to try. “Stop! Come back!” He felt his breathing becoming more difficult, felt his heart pounding in his chest, sweat pouring off his face “Sher..umph.” He fell, and barreled rolled, panting heavily. He watched in horror as his baby brother was taken away. “Come back!” His voice so weak it was barely above a whisper, and before he could stand, he lost consciousness. When he awoke, he knew he had a new mission in life._

            That day haunted Mycroft, and the most disturbing imagine that haunted the governing official were those eyes. Sherlock’s eyes screaming for his brother to save him, and the look he imagined the eyes held when he saw that Mycroft had failed it. Mycroft was barely aware that Athena was talking to him.

            “Sir, are you alright?” She was concerned about her employer.

            “Yes, sorry, what were you saying?” Mycroft quickly spoke. He shook his head and suppressed that memory once again.

            Athena pointed ahead on the trail. “Some riders are coming this way; I was wondering what you want us to do sir.”

            “You and I will ride ahead.” Mycroft sternly spoke. He had to pull himself back in control. He raised his hand and the men stopped, while he and Athena rode on until they were in front of the other riders on the road. He could immediately deduce that the light brown, maybe red hair depending on the light, blue eyed man in the center was also a lord of the twelve families. “Which family Lord do I have the pleasure of addressing?” It was customary, and Mycroft was a stickler for customs.

            “Theseus Scamander, of the Scamander family and which family Lord do I have the pleasure of addressing.” Theseus responded.

            “Mycroft Holmes, of the Holmes family. Why are you traveling on this road?” Mycroft went straight into business talk.

            Theseus took a deep breath as he began to explain. “I am looking for my baby brother Newt. I have reason to believe that five years ago he was captured by slave traders when he returned from his trip to America.” Theseus explained. “When his horse returned to the estate with no rider I knew at once that something was wrong. I contacted associates of mine in America, and the next few days that followed, this young lady, her sister, and her sister’s husband were at my home. What is your business traveling this road?”

            Mycroft thought a second before he answered. “You said you are of the Scamander family?” He watched as Theseus nodded. “Isn’t your family known for doing magic?”

            “Yes we are.” Theseus proudly stated. “My brother is a skillful wizard, but his expertise is more along the lines of strange, unusual, fantastic, and magical beasts.” He saw that Mycroft was about to say something. “And yes I have tried to use my magic to locate my brother for five years, but nothing has succeeded. I believe the slave traders have learned of the ancient markings you burn into one’s arm that practices magic. In by doing so, it allows whoever holds the talisman that control the markings to control the wizard. I have answered two questions of yours Lord Holmes, now I think you answer mine.” Theseus was starting to get irritated. He knew that the Holmes family was the most powerful governing family, but there were still manners that needed to be followed.

            “Certainly.” Mycroft spoke. “I am traveling this road looking for my baby brother as well. He’s been missing for nine years, going on ten in two weeks. I witnessed a slave trader riding off with him all those years ago.” At least they both had a common goal. _Maybe we can work together to find our brothers._ “Lord Scamander, why don’t we work together to find our missing brothers?”

            “I think that would be a very strategic move on both our parts Lord Holmes.” Theseus responded. He heard the sound of a horse stamp its hoof. “Let me introduce to you friends of my brother’s. This is Tina Goldstein. She is Newt’s fiancé. Her sister Queenie Goldstein, and Queenie’s husband Jacob Kowalski.” He pointed to each of the three companions that were with him. Then he pointed to the white horse. “That is Merlin, my brother’s horse. Hasn’t let another rider touch him since Newt was captured.”

            “Very pleased to meet all of you,” Mycroft politely spoke. Why the man was traveling with a horse that had no rider was beyond him. “This is Athena, she has been in my employment for the past nine years, ever since I took over my father’s seat on the tribe board.” He pointed to Athena who simply bowed her head in turn. “Tell the men they can ride forth and join us Athena. Where are your men Mr. Scamander?”

            “You know the Scamander family has no more than a hundred or so men at its disposal, and I see no reason to use any of them.” Theseus spoke. He was starting to think that working with Mycroft Holmes was going to be the biggest mistake he could make while looking for his brother. He watched as Mycroft tugged the reins of his horse. He watched as the woman named Athena came trotting up on her horse with the Holmes’s men following behind her. “I know it breaks tradition, but since we are joining forces to locate both our brothers, can we speak to each other on a first name bases?”

            Mycroft nodded. “That sounds like a brilliant compromise Lorde Scamander. Excuse me, Theseus. Is there anything down the road?”

            “A few slave camps, I have all their official paper work.” Theseus spoke. “Would you like for us to set camp here Mycroft so we can review notes and see if we can find our siblings?”  
            “Another great idea Theseus.” Mycroft agreed. He waited for Athena and his men to gather closer. “Set camp here, let’s us compare notes that Theseus and his companies have with our own and let’s see if we can find our siblings.” Mycroft watched as Athena nodded her head and went to get the men busy setting up camp. Mycroft rode off to make sure that his tent was set up the way he liked it.

            “Theseus, do you think it is a good idea to work with Mycroft?” Tina asked. She pulled the reins to still her horse next to his. “After all you’ve told us over five years about the other families, especially the Holmes family, I’m not sure how to feel.”

            Theseus could understand Tina’s caution, after all none of the families were known for working together, and Mycroft Holmes basically held all the power. “It is hard, but it is worth a try. If by working together we can get new information, then hopefully we will be closer to finding Newt than we have been in over five years.” Theseus clicked his tongue and guided his horse to find a spot to set his tent.”

            “Teenie, everything will be alright.” Queenie spoke. She and Jacob rode on either side of Tina. They all clicked their tongues and the horses followed behind Theseus.

            “Yeah, we will find Newt, we have too.” Jacob added.

            Tina knew that they were trying to make her feel better, but they’ve been saying the same thing for over five years, and Theseus seemed close to giving up hope. Hearing that this Mycroft Holmes had been looking for his brother for nine years, it did not give much hope for Tina. She could only hope that by joining forces that they could finally end their searches.  


End file.
